Father's Day
by pedal
Summary: Kaito can't figure out why he can't set the date of his own birthday party. True story. Oneshot


Written: June 2006

Disclaimer: Magic Kaito is free of my legal clutches.

Author's Note: True story

Dedication: To my grandma Rosie, who didn't tell me either.

Father's Day

By Pedal

"Let's see, the eleventh of June is too early," Kaito supplied as he paced the kitchen. Aoko looked over the calendar that was nailed to the inside of the pantry. Kaito's mother leaned against the counter next to the energetic girl; the magician's excitement was a tad contagious. His birthday would be coming in a month, and he was determined to have the perfect party. "Then the eighteenth! It'll be perfect!" He circled the date in purple from across the room, where he stood. Some of the extra ink dotted any surrounding objects.

His mother turned to glance at the now wet calendar. Her voice came out slightly nervous. "How about a week later, Kai-chan. Just to be on the safe side."

Kaito stopped and raised an eyebrow. Aoko hopped down from her seat on the counter just before Kaito could open his mouth. "She's right, what if people are still busy from school and exams? I wouldn't be able to make it myself if it was on the eighteenth." She offered a kind smile.

But Kaito complied, not wanting to put a damper on something as fun as his own party. "The twenty-fifth it is then!" he cried cheerfully clapping once. With that, a spontaneous pink cloud quickly littered the room with brightly multicolored, albeit thick, confetti.

"Not yet, you brat! Oh, invitation stationary!" Kaito, satisfied, nodded solidly as he knelt to help Aoko gather the papers.

"So you two will do the invitations, then?" Kaito's mother asked, picking up a notepad and pen from the counter behind her.

Kaito looked up, barely panicked. "Um, I don't have a whole lot of free time..."

"It's okay, Kaito. Keiko-chan and I will handle it. She just got a new calligraphy pen." Aoko went back to collecting the stationary when she saw Kaito's relieved face. A flower slid from the sleeve of his uniform and he promptly handed it to her in thanks.

Taking it and her half of the invitations, she stood and tucked the flower safely away. Kaito dumped his share of papers into her arms, earning a quick glare. He only wriggled his eyebrows and grinned. "That's so sweet of you, Aoko-chan," Kaito's mother continued, clicking her pen, "Okay, what to get for food, drinks, and sweets!" The teens exchanged brilliant smiles.

They planned for another hour or two before Nakamori called for Aoko to return home on account of the time, and the Kuroba household finally quieted down. Though it was technically morning, Kaito couldn't sleep. He poured himself a bowl of cereal just for the heck of it. Goofy things like that usually brightened his mood. For some reason he couldn't shake some odd feeling he'd had since Aoko left, like there was still some emotional residue on his hands. Sleep didn't seem like a very restful option at the time.

As Kaito reached up to take a bowl from the pantry, he saw the calendar, noticing for the first time that month that it was a new picture. After inspecting it fully, he sighed and grabbed a bowl from the top shelf. Just as he closed the cabinet and set his bowl down, tears sprung to his eyes. Of course, the eighteenth was third Sunday in June. Why hadn't they said anything?

With the milk and box of cereal still sitting out, he dashed from he kitchen and to the master bedroom where his mother slept peacefully in her bed. However, she was propped up against the wall with pillows, the TV blank with soft static.

Kaito stopped at the doorway before entering slowly and silently. First, he tended to the TV, flicking it off before approaching his mother. She awoke to see her son kneeling on the carpet, arms wrapped around her middle. "Kai-chan?"

"Hi. Just tucking you in properly."

A few minutes later, Kaito exited her room, blowing one last kiss before turning out the rest of the lights in the house and putting the milk away before it had a chance to spoil.

"Goodnight Dad."


End file.
